Let Me In
by JustPlainGleeky
Summary: It's time that Blaine stops hiding but will the truth ruin what he has with Kurt? Is their love strong enough to get through this?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's the first chapter of my first proper fanfic :3 i'm hoping to actually get further than the first chapter this time! i just want to say a huge thanks to the most amazing person in the world, Christy for encouraging me to write more and stuff and to Carrie who reads my chapters and gives me her sweet and honest opinion :D well, i hope you guys enjoy reading this i'll try and upload chapter 2 soon! oh! one last thingy, the italics is what they're thinking btw...just in case some of you get confused x review maybe? pleaseeeeeeee and thank youu !**

**flo x**

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about why he hadn't told his parents yet, why he was so afraid, why he would want to keep someone as special as Kurt from his family. It was a feeling he had never experienced in his life, a feeling of fear, guilt and an over powering feeling of true love that drove him to do crazy things like move to McKinley and not expect his family to be suspicious, all combined into one huge ball of anxiety that was keeping him from sleeping every night.

Kurt was sitting in front of the mirror as he performed his usual before-bed routine of face masks, skin creams and T-zone moisturizers. He died a little inside every time he set eyes on his adorably pale face. Just the fact that he didn't have a clue about what was going on in Blaine's head made Blaine feel like such a coward, how was he going to break it to him now? How was he going to tell his parents he was gay?

"Hey Kurt, you know I think I'd better get going. It's half ten and I've got a quite a long drive home", Blaine said as he made his way towards the door. If he could just get out of there quick enough-

"Uh uh uuhh, easy there!" Kurt called as he rummaged through his box of creams, moisturizers and face masks. "OK, so I've been noticing that your skin is a lot greasier than it used to be and I want you to try out this daily face mask. I want you to try it out first because it might be too rich for my fragile skin".

"So now I'm your guinea pig?" Blaine joked.

"The most special guinea pig I have ever owned", Kurt added as he pulled out a small light blue bottle labelled 'Clearaskin'. "Now apply this every day before bed and you might even end up with skin like mine", Looking into Kurt's eyes was like looking into the eyes of a little boy, so innocent and naive, Blaine couldn't bear to keep this from him. He had to tell him that he hadn't told his parents yet. He had to tell him now.

"Kurt." The laughter paused abruptly.

"Yes Blaine?" He stopped what he was doing, put down the bottle of Clearaskin and turned away from the mirror to look at Blaine. "Blaine, you look worried. What's going on?" Blaine tried to speak but his throat clenched tight, almost as if his body was warning him. Beads of sweat formed around his hairline as each shiny crystal slowly dripped down his golden skin. Thousands of emotions and thoughts rushed through his head making him feel dizzy.

"Kurt, listen" Blaine was breathing heavily now as he loosened his collar.

"Blaine, we've talked about this. We can tell each other everything!" Kurt held out a perfect, pale hand and gently caressed Blaine's sweaty fingers "you know that, right?"

"Of course do", Blaine said in soft gentle tone as he pulled up a chair next to him "I just need to know that no matter what I tell you tonight our love will stay untouched."

"Blaine, stop it, you're scaring me! You're going to tell me what's going on and you're going to tell me now, OK?"

"Just tell me you love me... please", He needed to know this, He needed to know that their love would not be affected by what Blaine was about to tell him. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, they were sparkling.

"Yes Blaine. Yes. How could you ask me this? Of course I love you, always have and always will", he had a tone that almost seemed angry, but then Kurt reached up and placed one dainty little hand on Blaine's cheek. He slowly slid them across Blaine's jaw and then combed his hair with his finger tips, "I love you Blaine", he looked into Blaine's eyes and Blaine felt like he could see his soul, then he leaned over and kissed him. Blaine closed his eyes, Kurt's lips tasted like honey, so sweet. His heart was beating so hard on his chest that Kurt may have felt it pounding on to his but Kurt didn't care. Blaine knew that this was something that needed to be said but not then, not there, not at that very moment in time, he couldn't ruin this beautiful moment. Kurt leaned back onto his own chair, the kiss was over but Blaine did not have the courage to open up his eyes and face him, for a moment he felt as if maybe the problem might just vanish.

"I love you too Kurt", Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt smiling like he had never seen him smiling before, his eyes glistening. Blaine gave an awkward sort of nod, for approval? _God what am I doing?_

"Good... goodnight Kurt", They both stood up from their chairs, Kurt leaned in a little, giving Blaine the signal but Blaine pretended he had not noticed and quickly headed for the door.

"We'll talk tomorrow then?" Kurt called with a sort of pouty expression on his face. Blaine felt terribly guilty inside.

"Umm... yeah... yeah of course", Blaine called back, he lowered his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. Kurt slumped back down onto his chair and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't in the mood to return to his skin care routine. What had Blaine wanted to tell him? Was it something that he had done wrong? Maybe Blaine didn't feel attracted to him anymore. He did feel a bit reluctant when Kurt had tried to hold his hand earlier that day.

Kurt had crept up after glee club and eagerly grasped Blaine's hand but Blaine had held onto Kurt loosely. Later on in The Lima Bean Kurt was rambling on about how Rachel felt as though Finn and her had not gotten very far in their relationship. When Kurt then asked Blaine if he thought they were going at the right pace, Blaine replied with a mere "Yeah, if that's what you want", and then he continued to stare into space. What Blaine had said made no sense what so ever but Kurt simply swept it under the rug. Then just a moment ago when Kurt had lent in to kiss Blaine had paid no attention, he couldn't get to the door quick enough.

Kurt found himself looking at himself in the mirror, tears flowing over his eyelashes and streaming down his porcelain skin, causing his cheeks to glisten beautifully. The only thing that wasn't beautiful about Kurt was the way he was feeling inside. Just the thought of Blaine leaving him made his heart sting. He had dreamed of this before, he had woken up screaming and gasping for air. Life would be miserable without Blaine in it, there would forever be a hole in his heart that only Blaine could ever fill. He would miss Blaine's smile, his hair, his sparkly eyes, even those "I just want to rip your clothes off right here" looks that Blaine had thought Kurt never saw.

Kurt wiped his eyes roughly. _Urgh, stop Kurt. That's not going to happen. Blaine told me he loved me just a minute ago. It's going to be okay, stop thinking the worst._

Kurt folded back the covers and fell onto his pillow, he just needed some sleep.

"Goodnight Blaine", he whispered as his eyes slowly began to drift shut.

**soooo...review? 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo...HERE'S CHAPTER 2! as promised...i think :') this is the furthest i have ever gotten in a fic actually haha! i hope you guys like it, it's really long btw and i decided it was time for a little klaine making out for those of you who like smut ;) it isn't a lot of smut it's quite light but it's something! I'm not used to writing smut so hopefully it's okay :D **

**Thank you to all the people that followed, favourited and reviewed and thanks again to Carrie and Christy for helping me and encouraging me (and btw Carrie you're not mean) x i wouldn't have been able to do this without you guys, therefore i love you both! **

**Okay enough of me blabbing on! ENJOY and it would mean the world to me if you reviewed :3 xox**

**- flo x**

Buz buz buzz. Blaine's mobile vibrated off the bedside table.

"Ughh", Blaine rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed. He had spent most of his night worrying and had only gotten a mere three hours of sleep.

The phone began to vibrate again; Blaine picked up the phone and flopped back down onto the bed. It was hard to read upside down but he was pretty sure the text said,

I've_ been here for half an hour, you coming? - Nick_

_Shit! _Blaine was supposed to meet Nick at the Lima Bean today, he was so distracted with Kurt and his parents and everything that was going on he had completely forgotten.

Blaine didn't have time to reply. He dashed to the wardrobe, slipped into his red trousers from last night and pulled on a fresh, navy polo shirt as he rushed out of the room. He was only two steps away from the front door when he took a glance at himself in the mirror, his hair! Blaine ran back through the living room, jumping over the sofas and into the bathroom. He squirted out a dollop of hair gel and quickly combed it through his curls flattening them down against his head. Once this was done he rummaged through the cabinet in search of mouth wash, he screwed of the cap and emptied it straight into his mouth. The mouth wash was extra minty and was now burning his cheeks but he couldn't care less, this was the third time he had been late to meet Nick and he wanted to meet with him desperately. Blaine swept the car keys off the shelf, told his parents he was going and practically dived into the front seat before pulling out of the drive and disappearing down the street.

Once Blaine was on the road he Called Nick hoping that he hadn't left The Lima Bean yet.

"Hello?"

"Nick?"

"Oh Blaine, where are you dude it's almost been an hour!"

"I'm on my way don't go anywhere, I really want to talk"

"Sure, about what?"

"Well...umm..." Blaine had another call coming through, it was Kurt. "You know what lets just talk when I get there."

"Okay, whatever you want man. See you now", Nick hung up the phone and Blaine accepted the call from Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, are you busy? I can call back later"

"Well actually I kind of am, I'm meeting with Nick", Blaine pulled into the parking outside the cafe.

"Oh...okay then"

"But don't worry, I promise I'll be quick and come right over to your house. We can watch movies or whatever you want to do, okay?"

"And talk?"

"Um...yeah...and talk", Blaine sunk down into the seat and let out a loud sigh.

"Blaine, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it's all fine. So I'll see you later"

"Love you", but before he could even finish Blaine had already hung up. Kurt chucked the phone to the other side of the bed and buried his head into the pillow.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted into the pillow, he clenched his fists and hammered them down onto the bed.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was trying to avoid the "talk" they were going to have so he decided that he was going to try and make him as comfortable as possible when he came over. Everyone was out of the house so they had complete privacy and Kurt could set up a proper romantic date. He decided to go with a Moroccan theme and he laid out some romantic finger food, two hand decorated cushions and an orange citronella candle to set the mood. He only hoped this wasn't going to be too romantic and totally ruin his plan.

Blaine sat in the car for a minute or two. He was trying his best to avoid Kurt but now he had promised Kurt he'd come over and talk, besides he couldn't hide forever...right?

As he walked into The Lima Bean he noticed that Nick wasn't by himself, he had brought his girlfriend Bailey with him. They were sat at a table being all cute and cuddly, nipping at each other's noses and sharing a blueberry muffin. They are such a lovey dovey couple that it's almost sickening sometimes. Blaine had only met Bailey once at a warbler party but he had been 'kissing girls' drunk and hadn't made the best first impression. She had seemed nice at the time but of course everyone had seemed nice to Blaine that night. Even if she was nice, Blaine didn't feel comfortable enough to share his problems with her as well as Nick.

Blaine awkwardly made his way towards the very much in love couple. They were in a trance; they did not notice Blaine standing by the table.

"Uhhum", Blaine coughed attempting to shake them from their daydream. Nick and Bailey jumped slightly and looked up at Blaine, they were synchronized.

"Blaine. How long have you been standing there man?" Nick asked before offering Blaine a hand and performing their handshake.

"Just a few seconds", Blaine lied. _More like five minutes._

"I hope you don't mind that Bailey's here. I saw her buying coffee so I asked her to come sit, you _were_ kind of late", Bailey sat smiling at Blaine; he smiled back and gave a quick nod.

"Yeah no worries but I was kind of hoping I could talk to you...alone?" Blaine pointed towards the parking lot.

"Oh yeah...of course dude. You don't mind, do you B?" Nick picked up his jacket and kissed Bailey.

"Umm no, you go ahead", Bailey grabbed the coffee cup and started off towards the door. "I should be going anyway." Bailey had never really liked Blaine to be honest. Since the time that they had met at the warbler party, Blaine was always stealing Nick away to talk to him. She had overheard a couple of times and it sounded like he was always having trouble with this guy named Kurt. Bailey didn't know who Kurt was but she didn't exactly care. All she knew was that she wasn't very fond of Blaine and from the looks of it Blaine wasn't fond of her either.

Kurt sat on one of the cushions and waited anxiously for Blaine's knock on the door, checking the clock every two minutes.

Nick followed Blaine to his car. Blaine leaned against the car door, lifted his hands to his eyes and threw his head back.

"You okay? Tell me what's on your mind", Nick patted Blaine on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's my parents and Kurt and I...I haven't told them yet."

"You haven't told them what? Wait, you and Kurt didn't you know have..._sex_ did you?" Nick said the word sex in a quiet, hushed tone.

"What? No, not yet", Blaine shook his head. "I...I haven't told my parents...that I'm gay yet."

"And you haven't told Kurt that you haven't told your parents?" He looked at Blaine and raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"Basically."

"So the only people you haven't come out to are your parents? You have to tell them!"

"I know I know...but how?"

"Well I'm sure your parents are understanding people, just sit them down and do it the old fashioned way. Trust me they'll be glad you told them." _Bullshit. Complete bullshit. His dad will kill him. _Nick had met Blaine's parents before and they were pretty old fashioned. Mrs Anderson was a house wife, Nick wasn't quite sure what Mr Anderson did but he was quite sure that he got paid well. If Blaine came out to them his dad would flip and his mother would try to protect him, sobbing uncontrollably, like it happens in the movies.

"Come on Nick, you know it's not that easy, you've met my dad before"

"Okay okay, well I think it's pretty clear that your dad won't take it well at first but maybe if your mum talks to him he might accept it...you. Your mum is going to love either way so I wouldn't worry about her too much, maybe you should even come out to her first and then you could both tell your dad."

"and what about Kurt?"

"Well Kurt's another story, he's seems pretty fragile to me so if I were you I would let him down nice and easy, maybe even flatter him a little before you let him know", Nick was starting to sound a little bit like cupid.

"Yeah that sounds good, maybe I should even...you don't want to hear about my gay thoughts", Blaine laughed and put his hand on Nicks shoulder, "Thanks Nick, for always being here."

"It's no problem what so ever man, you're like a brother to me", Nick opened up his arms and Blaine dived forward to hug him.

"Well Kurt's waiting for me actually so I should go", He opened up the door of his car and jumped in. "Thanks again! See you later."

"Good Luck!" Nick called after him.

Kurt dropped another grape into his mouth. He was beginning to question whether Blaine was coming or not. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kurt sprung to his feet and brushed himself up, combing his hair with his hands in order to look decent before rushing over to the door. Despite how nervous Kurt was feeling he opened the door calmly as if he hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Oh Blaine, you came", _oh my gosh that rhymed! It sounds like I'm trying too hard!_

"Um, yeah?" Blaine was confused, didn't Kurt want him there? Why was he being so laid back? This wasn't like Kurt.

"Well don't just stand there, silly, come in", Kurt signalled towards the picnic he had laid out in the living room.

"Sure", Blaine made his way towards the cushions. "So do I just sit?"

"Of course make yourself at home", Kurt closed the door behind and sat down next to Blaine, a huge grin on his face.

"Kurt, are you feeling okay?" Blaine had noticed Kurt's non-stop grinning when he was clearly worried about this whole situation, the picnic had obviously been set out to flatter Blaine and maybe let him go a little softer, but the most obvious thing of all was Kurt's tone, the way he was just letting the words slip out without meaning.

"Yeah", Kurt shrugged his shoulders as Blaine looked at him with raised eyebrows, tilting his head towards him. "Okay no! I'm not okay Blaine. Lately I've been feeling like I come second to everything you do, like you're embarrassed to be around me sometimes and there's always something other than us on your mind. I'm tired Blaine, tired of standing next to you but not actually being with you, tired of trying to be romantic and getting no reaction from you what so ever. I just...I want to be yours and you to be mine Blaine. I want us to be a couple, for us to be in love again", Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kurt...I'm...I'm so sorry for making you feel like that. I've just had a lot on my mind lately but I...I promise that tonight it's all about you, okay?" Tears rolled off of Blaine's long, glossy eyelashes as he closed his eyes. "You're my everything Kurt and I love you, every inch of your body, even your flaws. Now promise me you'll never ever forget that." Kurt crawled over to Blaine; looking into his eyes he cupped his face with his delicate little hands.

"Blaine Anderson", Kurt kissed Blaine. "I will always love you", Blaine smiled but Kurt kissed him anyway.

Blaine was going to tell Kurt why he was really there but he couldn't resist his soft, gentle kisses. _Just one more taste. _Butanother side of him had taken over, he grasped Kurt's waist tight.

Kurt gasped as he found himself leaning into Blaine, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, he smelt so good. He wanted more.

Kurt threw his head back and gripped Blaine's shirt as Blaine kissed his way down his neck. He wanted to say something, he wanted to know why Blaine was really here but when he tried to speak all that came out was loud sighs.

Blaine needed to tell Kurt the truth but he couldn't say it now, they were just starting. He kissed Kurt's sweet lips again.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. He kissed him passionately as he slid a hand under Blaine's shirt.

Blaine began to lift Kurt, their lips still locked. He laid Kurt's head onto one of the cushions and pressed his own body down onto his. Blaine began to run his hands over Kurt's thighs.

"Blaine...wait!" Kurt only managed to get two words out.

"Wait, what? Don't you want me Kurt?" Blaine kissed Kurt below the ear.

"No...I mean yes...it's just...I can't give myself to you without knowing what it was you needed to tell me, it doesn't feel right", Kurt pulled away from Blaine.

"It's no big deal we can talk later", he burrowed his head into Kurt's sweet smelling neck licking him once more.

"Well it seemed like a pretty big deal before Blaine", Kurt sat up forcing Blaine back a little. "Sex isn't just any old make out session, Blaine, it has to be at the right time with the right person and the right mood. I am 100% certain that you are the right person but this...this just isn't the right time or the right mood."

"I'm...I'm so sorry Kurt. I was just a little overwhelmed and I...I shouldn't have pressured you into anything Kurt. Forgive me please. Whenever you're ready I'll be here for you."

"It's okay Blaine, I know we have waited long for his but I promise it'll happen soon. Now what was it you needed to tell me?" Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek.

_Oh shit!_ Blaine had to tell him. He looked into Kurt's innocent eyes.

"Look Kurt this isn't going to be easy to tell you...I...I just don't want to hurt you", Blaine lowered his head.

Kurt could see tears welling in Blaine's eyes, was it this serious? The worry had disappeared during their brief make out session but now that ache in his stomach was back. He needed to know what was bothering Blaine, it was more serious than he had thought. Blaine was a stubborn boy, he never wanted people to pity him or suffer for him but he had to realise that sometimes it was only for the best and Kurt was here to help him.

"Blaine you have to let me know what's on your mind, okay? You can't just close yourself off forever and avoid every difficult conversation, break down those walls. Let me in."

**did you like it? 1 review = 1 lick\hug :3**


End file.
